


Kisses and Confusion

by literallymoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, clueless!Cas, s4ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallymoose/pseuds/literallymoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is already in love with Cas, but how should he tell him? Major fluff, that is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses and Confusion

Dean had only know Castiel for a few weeks but he was already hopelessly in love. Alright, maybe he was being a tiny bit overdramatic, but they had like this soul bond or something. It’s pretty much a given to fall in love with an angel who literally raised you from the dead.

So what was Dean’s plan? He could just confess to Cas, lay his heart at his feet. Or he could just show him. That would probably be better, since Dean is more of an act first guy. Now his plan could be set.

Dean made sure to get separate hotel rooms the next time they moved towns, just in case Cas showed up. 

Dean was so ready for this. He bought chocolates but got worried Cas wouldn’t need to eat/didn’t want chocolate, so Dan ended up eating the whole box. Then he wondered if maybe he should take Cas out on a date first. Dean called 2 restaurants and 3 movie theaters before he cancelled and scrapped the date idea.

This was definitely not going to plan.

Dean still wasn’t sure what amazing romantic gesture he was going to make Cas fall in love with him yet.

And that’s when Cas showed up. They were right in the middle of hunting a witch so not the ideal time for Dean to declare his feelings.

After they defeated her with a few cuts and scrapes that Cas healed, they drove back to the hotel.

Dean led Cas to go into the room where he was staying. Sam just nodding knowingly and went into his own room. Dean was going to do the obvious romantic gesture- a kiss.

They stood there in the room for a moment, a little unsure. Dean cleared his throat. “So, uh, Cas. I wanted to do something to show my, uh, appreciation for your help.”

Cas nodded slowly, watching Dean carefully. Dean gathered all the courage he ever had and pressed his lips to Cas's.

Cas just stood there, like Dean expected him to. But he didn’t pull away or fly off, which was a good sign in Dean’s book.  
Dean pulled away and waited for what Cas reaction would be to this.

Cas just dipped his head in acknowledgement, patted Dean’s shoulder awkwardly and said, “Thank you.” Then started to walk away.

“Cas! What are you even- You can’t just say thank you.”

Cas turned back. “I know that kissing is a sign of affection. I assumed you did it to seal our friendship, with our mutual respect and love, of course.”

How could Cas misunderstand Dean’s intentions? Hasn’t he been watching humanity since the beginning of time? “Uh, No, Cas. I kissed you because I like you, um, more than ‘friends with mutual respect’.”

“Oh, I see.”

Dean blinked at him. “Cas, why would you even think that? Kissing is a sign of love.”

“I know, but it seems our interpretation of love are greatly different. I thought it to be an affectionate gesture among friends and companions.”

Dean let out a breath. Was he serious? “Cas, get over here. Let me show you Dean Winchester’s 'interpretation’ of love.”

Cas had no hesitation with agreeing.


End file.
